Spis zdolno
Spis zdolności znajdujących się na kartach. {Spis treści|right|150px}} Zdolności podstawowe Zdolności podstawowe wyróżnia to że mogą być przedrukowane w edycjach głównych, gdzie oprócz nazwy zawierają przypis wyjaśniający zasadę ich działania. W edycjach zaawansowanych zdolności te nie mają przypisów. Defender Stwory ze zdolnością defender nie mogą atakować. Umiejętność ta jest najczęściej spotykane na kartach typu Wall. Słowo to zostało wprowadzone do użytku w bloku Champions of Kamigawa, wcześniej zdolność ta była zapisana za pomocą dłuższego tekstu (według wcześniejszych zasad stworami które domyślnie nie mogły atakować, były te z typem Wall) Double Strike Stwór ze zdolnością Double Strike zadaje obrażenia jak ze zdolnością First Strike oraz normalne obrażenia fazy walki. Dla przykładu: stwór 1/2 z double strike pokona stwora 2/1 w walce i przeżyje, gdyż zabije go obrażeniami zadanymi z frst strike. W przypadku gdyby walczył ze stworem 2/2, zginą obydwa. Stwór z double strike zada obrażenia first strike, a potem obydwa stwory zadadzą sobie normalne obrażenia fazy walki. Enchant Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Enchant 'XYZ'"(gdzie 'XYZ' to określona cecha) – Zdolność tą posiadają jedynie karty typu Aura, który jest podtypem kart typu Enchantment(ang. Umagicznienie). Karta z tą zdolnością wchodzi do gry „podczepiona” do permanentu o wymaganych cechach X. Jeżeli permanent, do którego jest podczepiona Aura spadnie na cmentarz lub straci wymaganą cechę, Aura spada na cmentarz. Karta ze zdolnością Enchant używa przy zagrywaniu słówka „target”(cel), więc nie może zostać podczepiona do permanentu który nie może być celem zdolności. Większość kart z tą zdolnością ma wymóg Enchant Creature. W starszych edycjach zamiast typu "Enchantment – Aura" był zapis "Enchant Creature". Zmiana nastąpiła w bloku Ravnica: City of Guilds Equip Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Equip 'XYZ'"(gdzie 'XYZ' to określony koszt) Fear Stwór ze zdolnością fear może zostać zablokowany tylko przez czarne stwory i/lub stwory artefaktyczne. Zdolność ta w przeszłości nie miała nazwy. Niemal wszystkie stwory posiadające Fear są czarne lub artefaktyczne. First Strike Stwór z tą zdolnością zadaje obrażenia bitewne wcześniej niż stwory bez tej zdolności. Przed zwykłym zadawaniem obrażeń w fazie walki, jest dodatkowa mini-faza, w której obrażenia zadają stwory z First Strike. Jeśli stwór zdoła zabić innego stwora w czasie first strike, to ten drugi stwór ginie i nie zadaje normalnych obrażeń. Flash Karta z tą zdolnością może być zagrywana w dowolnym momencie w którym możemy zagrać kartę typu instant. Flying Stwór z Flying może być blokowany tylko przez stwory z Flying lub Reach. Zdolność ta jest najczęściej spotykana na kartach w kolorze niebieskim. Forestwalk Stwór z tą zdolnością jest nieblokowalny jeżeli przeciwnik posiada Forest. Haste Stwór z tą zdolnością może atakować i używać zdolności z symbolem "tap" w turze, w której znalazł się pod kontrolą danego gracza. Zdolność ta jest najczęściej spotykana na kartach w kolorze czerwonym. Hexproof Kreatura nie może być celem czarów i zdolności przeciwnika. Intimidate Stwór z tą zdolnością może być blokowany jedynie przez stwory artefaktyczne lub mające kolor/kolory atakującego stwora. Zdolność ta ma zastąpić zdolność 'Fear'. Landwalk Na kartach istnieje zapis: "'XYZ'walk" – stwór z tą zdolnością jest nieblokowalny jeżeli gracz którego atakuje posiada ląd z o parametrze XYZ. Najczęstszym wymaganym parametrem jest dany typ basic land, jednak istnieje również "nonbasic landwalk" oraz "legendary landwalk". Lifelink Zdolność znajdująca się na kartach stworów. Kontroler stwora z tą zdolnością zyskuje tyle życia, ile obrażeń zada stwór. W dodatku Future Sight zdolność ta zyskała swoją jednowyrazową nazwę. Wcześniej istniała w postaci dłuższego tekstu. Karty z wcześniejszą wersją tekstu otrzymały stosowną erratę. Wraz z wprowadzeniem edycji M10 nastąpiły zmiany w działaniu zdolności: nie używa ona stosu oraz nie podlega kumulacji. Oznacza to że życie jest dodawane w momencie zadawania obrażeń oraz kilka instancji "Lifelink" na danej karcie powoduje tylko jednorazowe naliczenie dodanego życia. Kartom które otrzymały erraty przywrócono oryginalne brzmienie, jakie znajduje się na karcie z jednym wyjątkiem: Loxodon Warhammer, która została wydrukowana w obydwu wersjach. Zdolność ta jest najczęściej spotykana na kartach w kolorze białym. Protection Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Protection from 'XYZ'" – gdzie zamiast 'XYZ' jest określona cecha. Stwór z protekcją przed 'XYZ' nie może być celem czarów oraz zdolności kart z cechą 'XYZ'. Nie może być również ekwipowany, umagiczniony oraz zablokowany przez stwora/kartę z cechą 'XYZ'. Początkowo "Protection from 'XYZ'" dotyczyło jedynie danego koloru kart, jednak w miarę rozwoju gry wprowadzono rozwiązania takie jak: "Protection from artifact", "Protection from creatures" czy wreszcie "Protection from everything" w rozszerzeniu Conflux (karta Progenitus). Zdolność ta jest najczęściej spotykana na kartach w kolorze białym. Reach Stwór ze zdolnością Reach może blokować stwory ze zdolnością Flying. We wczesnych edycjach zdolność ta nie miała nazwy i była zapisana za pomocą dłuższego tekstu (według zasad, karty te są traktowane tak jakby miały zdolność Reach). Zdolność ta jest najczęściej spotykana na kartach w kolorze zielonym. Shroud Zdolność tą mogą mieć zarówno permanenty jak i gracze. Zdolność ta nie pozwala na bycie celem czarów oraz zdolności. Zdolność ta zyskała swoją nazwę w dodatku Future Sight. We wcześniejszych edycjach zdolność ta nie miała nazwy i była zapisana za pomocą dłuższego tekstu (według zasad, karty te są traktowane tak jakby miały zdolność Shroud). Zdolność ta jest najczęściej spotykana na kartach w kolorze niebieskim i zielonym. Trample Przebicie Gdy atakujemy stworem z siłą 4 a blokuje nas stwór z obroną 2 to i tak 2 obrażenia wchodzą w gracza. Vigilance Stwory z tą zdolnością nie muszą być tapnięte by zaatakować. We wcześniejszych edycjach zdolność ta nie miała nazwy i była zapisana za pomocą dłuższego tekstu (według zasad, karty te są traktowane tak jakby miały zdolność Vigilance). Zdolność ta jest najczęściej spotykana na kartach w kolorze białym. Nazwy określonych czynności Nazwy czynności nie są zdolnościami karty, gdyż mają za zadanie jedynie ujednolicić nazewnictwo wykonywanych czynności. Jest to nowy termin, wprowadzony wraz z dodatkiem Future Sight. Attach Akcja ta oznacza 'podczepienie' danej karty pod inną kartę na dłuższy czas, co daje określony efekt. Kartami które używają tej czynności są Aury (patrz Enchant, Equipmenty (patrz Equip) oraz Fortyfikacje (patrz Fortify)). Clash Jest to czynność wykonywana by określić wynik działania danego czaru lub zdolności. Kiedy karta wymaga zrobienia clash'a, gracze w niego zaangażowani odkrywają górną kartę ze swoich bibliotek po czym odkładają ją z powrotem na wierzch lub na spód biblioteki. Clash wygrywa gracz który pokazał kartę o największym koszcie many. Remis oznacza że nie ma zwycięscy, a jedynie zwycięzca dostaje bonus za zwycięstwo. Nazwa ta pojawiła się w dodatku Lorwyn. Counter Akcja ta oznacza 'skontrowanie' jakiegoś czaru lub zdolności, poprzez usunięcie go ze stosu. Skutkuje to brakiem efektu jaki miał powodować dany czar lub zdolność. Można tego dokonać na dwa sposoby. Jeden z nich to bezpośrednie kontrowanie za pomocą kart takich jak Counterspell, drugi poprzez zasady gry (np: brak legalnych celów w chwili rozgrywania czaru/zdolności). O ile w pierwszym przypadku skontrowanie może być niemożliwe (gdyż karta np. nie może być skontrowana) o tyle w drugim nie ma takiej możliwości. Fateseal Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Fateseal 'X'", gdzie 'X' to określona liczba. Zdolność ta polega na popatrzeniu na 'X' kart z góry biblioteki danego przeciwnika oraz odłożeniu ich na jej wierzch lub spód w dowolnej kombinacji.. Czynność ta jest bardzo zbliżona w działaniu do Scry. Nazwa ta pojawiła się w dodatku Future Sight. Regenerate Na kartach zazwyczaj istnieje zapis: "'XYZ': Regenerate", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt, jednak istnieje też wiele innych, różniących się zapisem efektów tego typu. Zdolność tą posiadają jedynie obiekty ('Permanent'). Jest to termin określający czynność wykonywaną zamiast efektu niszczącego ('destroy'). Kiedy czynność ta zostaje wywołana, na karcie położona jest "tarcza regeneracyjna", która automatycznie aktywuje się w momencie gdy obiektowi na który jest nałożona grozi zniszczenie. W takiej sytuacji regeneracja powoduje anulowanie efektu powodującego zniszczenie oraz usunięcie "tarczy". W przypadku stworów zostaje on tapnięty, usunięty z walki, a wszelkie obrażenia zostają zniwelowane. Sacrifice Czynność ta oznacza położenie obiektu z gry na cmentarz przez gracza który dany obiekt kontroluje. W przypadku tej czynności nie działa regeneracja, gdyż nie występuje efekt niszczenia. Termin ten jest stosowany również w przypadku gdy stwór będzie miał wytrzymałość równą 0. Poświęcać obiekty można jedynie w efekcie czaru lub zdolności. Scry Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Scry 'X'", gdzie 'X' to określona liczba. Zdolność ta polega na popatrzeniu na 'X' kart z góry biblioteki oraz odłożeniu ich na jej wierzch lub spód w dowolnej kombinacji. Pierwotnie była to nazwa zdolności jednak w dodatku Future Sight została przemianowana na nazwę czynności. Ma to umożliwić zastosowanie jej w tekście innych zdolności. Nazwa ta pojawiła się w dodatku Fifth Dawn. Tap/Untap "Tap" polega na przekręceniu karty obiektu o 90° w prawo. Czynność ta zazwyczaj ma za zadanie określenie danego obiektu jako użytego (bardzo często zdolności mają symbol 'tap' w koszcie aktywacji). W przypadku stworów tapnięcie jest również efektem włączenia danego stwora do grupy stworów atakujących. Zgodnie z zasadami gry, stwór nie może zostać tapnięty do ataku lub jako koszt zdolności, dopóki nie będzie przebywał pod kontrolą danego gracza od początku jego tury. "Untap" polega na przywróceniu danemu obiektowi w grze standardowej pozycji, co pozwala na jego tapnięcie. Aby można było użyć zdolności wymagającej tapnięcia, dany obiekt musi być odtapowany. W bloku Shadowmoor, untap został przedstawiony po raz pierwszy w formie symbolu, oraz został użyty jako koszt zdolności. Zdolności z edycji dodatkowych Zdolności te są spotykane jedynie w dodatkowych edycjach. Często ograniczają się do pojedynczego bloku lub rozszerzenia. Absorb Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Absorb 'X'" – zdolność ta pojawia się tylko na jednej karcie, Lymph Sliver z dodatku Future Sight. Obrażenia zadane stworowi z tą zdolnością są zmniejszone o wartość X. Affinity Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Affinity for 'XYZ'" – zdolność ta sprawia że koszt many wymagany do zapłaty za rzucenie czaru zostaje zmniejszony o 1 za każdy permanent z cechą XYZ który kontroluje rzucający. Zdolność ta pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w bloku Mirrodin. Amplify Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Amplify 'X'", gdzie X to określona liczba. Zdolność którą posiadają niektóre stwory jedynie z dodatku Legions. Kiedy stwór z Amplify wchodzi do gry, gracz który go zagrał może pokazać dowolną liczbę kart stworów z ręki, posiadających taki sam typ stwora jak zagrany stwór. W takim wypadku stwór ten wchodzi do gry z X znacznikami +1/+1 na sobie za każdą pokazaną kartę. Bloodthirst Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Bloodthirst 'X'", gdzie X to określona liczba. Zdolność gildii Gruul z dodatku Guildpact. Stwory z tą zdolnością wchodzą do gry ze znacznikami +1/+1 jeśli zadaliśmy obrażenia przeciwnikowi w tej turze. Ilość znaczników zależy od liczby widniejącej przy zdolności. Bushido Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Bushido 'X'", gdzie X to określona liczba. Kiedy stwór z 'Bushido' blokuje lub zostaje zablokowany dostaje +X/+X do końca tury. Zdolność tą posiadają tylko karty stworów o typie Samurai, z bloku Kamigawy. Buyback Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Buyback 'XYZ'", gdzie XYZ to koszt. Zdolność znajdująca się jedynie na kartach typu instant lub sorcery. Podczas płacenia kosztu zagrania danej karty, można zapłacić również koszt buyback. Jeśli się go zapłaci, karta wróci na rękę zagrywającego po jej udanym rozpatrzeniu zamiast spaść na cmentarz. Występuje w blokach Tempest oraz Time Spiral. Cascade Podczas zagrywania kart ze zdolnością cascade, odkrywamy karty z góry biblioteki do czasu odkrycia karty nie będącej lądem i mającej mniejszy koszt zagrania. Kartę tą możemy następnie zagrać bez płacenia jej kosztu mana. Pozostałe odkryte karty kładziemy na spód biblioteki w losowej kolejności. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Alara Reborn. Champion Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Champion 'XYZ'", gdzie XYZ to typ stwora. Gdy stwór z tą zdolnością wchodzi do gry, zagrywający go gracz musi usunąć poza grę permanent o typie XYZ, w przeciwnym wypadku poświęca zagranego stwora. Kiedy karta z Champion opuszcza grę, do gry wraca karta usunięta w skutek zadziałania zdolności Champion. Wyjątek stanowią tokeny stworów, które po usunięciu poza grę znikają. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Lorwyn. Changeling Karta z tą zdolnością ma każdy możliwy podtyp stwora. Występuje na kartach stworów i typu tribal. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Lorwyn. Convoke Podczas płacenia kosztu mana czaru z tą zdolnością, zagrywający gracz może tapnąć swojego stwora. każdy tapnięty w ten sposób stwór obniża koszt czaru o 1 lub o 1 kolorową manę jeśli stwór miał ten sam kolor. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w blokach Ravnica oraz Time Spiral. Conspire Karty z tą zdolnością mają opcjonalny, dodatkowy koszt w postaci tapnięcia dwóch stworów dzielących ten sam kolor co zagrany czar. Po zapłaceniu go, kopiuje zagrany czar i może wybrać dla niego nowe cele. Cumulative Upkeep Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Cumulative Upkeep 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to określony koszt. Na początku fazy 'Upkeep' kontrolera karty, na karcie położony zostaje znacznik wieku ('age counter'), następnie dany gracz może zapłacić koszt zdolności dla każdego znacznika wieku znajdującego się na karcie lub go poświęcić. Pierwotnie celem zdolności było wymuszenie płacenia zwiększającego się kosztu zdolności w celu utrzymania karty w grze lub poświęcenia jej, natomiast w późniejszych wydaniach większa ilość znaczników powodowała większy zysk w przypadku spadnięcia karty na cmentarz. Cycling Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Cycling 'W'" oraz "('XYZ')cycling 'W'"; gdzie 'XYZ' to określony typ karty, a 'W' to koszt zdolności. "Cycling 'W'" – Gracz mający kartę z tą zdolnością na ręce może zapłacić jej koszt 'W' i odrzucić tą kartę na cmentarz, po czym dobiera kartę z biblioteki. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Urza, bloku Onslaught, dodatkach Future Sight, Shards of Alara oraz Conflux. "('XYZ')cycling 'W'" – Gracz mający kartę z tą zdolnością na ręce może zapłacić jej koszt 'W' i odrzucić tą kartę na cmentarz, po czym przeszukuje swoją bibliotekę w poszukiwaniu karty z typem 'XYZ' pokazuje ją, i bierze na rękę. Na koniec tasuje bibliotekę. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatkach Scourge, Future Sight oraz Conflux. Deathtouch Kiedy stwór z tą zdolnością zadaje obrażenia dowolnemu stworowi, niszczy tego stwora nawet jeśli zadał mu obrażenia z siłą 1. Wraz ze zmianami zasad wprowadzonymi w edycji M10 wprowadzono możliwość podzielenia obrażeń zadanych przez stwora z deathtouch pomiędzy dowolną ilość blokujących lub blokowanych stworów. W historii gry istniało wiele podobnie sformułowanych zdolności, jednak zwykle różniły się one szczegółami. Niektóre z tych kart mające identyczny mechanizm działania otrzymały erraty i są traktowane tak jakby miały Deathtouch. Zdolność ta pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w dodatku Future Sight, a później w blokach Lorwyn oraz Shards of Alara. Delve Podczas płacenia kosztu mana czaru z tą zdolnością, zagrywający gracz może usunąć z gry ('exile') dowolną ilość kart znajdujących się na jego cmentarzu. Każda usunięta karta obniża koszt czaru o 1 bez-kolorową manę. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Future Sight. Devour Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Devour 'X'", gdzie 'X' to określona liczba. Kiedy jakiś stwór ze zdolnością Devour wchodzi do gry, jego kontroler może poświęcić dowolną ilość stworów. Jeśli to zrobi, stwór z tą zdolnością wchodzi do gry z X znacznikami +1/+1 na sobie za każdego poświęconego stwora. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w blokach Urza oraz Time Spiral. Dredge Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Dredge 'X'" gdzie 'X' to określona liczba. W momencie gdy gracz miałby dociągnąć kartę z biblioteki i ma kartę z 'Dredge' na swoim cmentarzu, może zamiast tego położyć X kart z góry biblioteki na swój cmentarz i wrócić kartę z tą zdolnością do ręki. Może to zrobić tylko gdy ma X lub więcej kart w bibliotece. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Ravnica: City of Guilds. Echo Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Echo 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to określony koszt lub "Echo", gdzie kosztem zdolności jest koszt mana karty. Karty z tą zdolnością wymagają zapłacenia kosztu Echo w fazie Upkeep, w następnej turze po ich zagraniu. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Shards of Alara. Evoke Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Evoke 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ to określony koszt. Karty z tą zdolnością możemy zagrywać za koszt podany przy zdolności. Po skorzystaniu z tej zdolności stwór zostaje poświęcony zaraz po wejściu do gry. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Lorwyn. Exalted Jest zdolnością aktywującą się w momencie gdy do ataku wyznaczony zostaje tylko jeden stwór. Dostaje on wtedy +1/+1 za każdy permanent ze zdolnością Exalted będący pod kontrolą atakującego gracza. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Shards of Alara. Flanking Gdy stwór posiadający tą zdolność jest blokowany przez stwora bez niej, blokujący stwór dostaje -1/-1 do końca tury. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w blokach Mirage oraz Time Spiral. Graft Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Graft 'X'", gdzie 'X' to określona liczba. Wszystkie stwory z tą zdolnością są 0/0 i wchodzą do gry z X znacznikami +1/+1. Kiedykolwiek stwór wchodzi do gry, gracz może przenieść jeden znacznik +1/+1 z dowolnej ilości stworów ze zdolnością 'Graft' na wchodzącego stwora. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Dissension Flashback Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Flashback 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Zdolność która może zostać użyta jedynie gdy karta znajduje się na cmentarzu. Użycie zdolności powoduje zagranie karty, tak jakby znajdowała się ona na ręce zagrywającego. Po jej rozegraniu, karta zostaje usunięta poza grę, bez względu na to gdzie normalnie miałaby trafić. W starszych edycjach, karty z tą zdolnością miały dodatkowe oznaczenie w postaci niewielkiego, szarego rysunku nagrobka, w lewym górnym rogu. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w blokach Odyssey oraz Time Spiral. Haunt Zdolność znajdująca się na kartach typu "creature", "instant" i "sorcery". Zdolność ta różni się szczegółami działania dla kart stworów i zaklęć. Stwory: zdolność aktywuje się wraz ze spadnięciem karty na cmentarz. Jest wtedy usuwana poza grę, natomiast właściciel stwora wybiera stwora którego ta karta będzie "nawiedzać". Jeśli nawiedzany stwór spadnie na cmentarz, aktywuje się zdolność karty z haunt. Czary: zdolność aktywuje się w momencie udanego zagrania karty z haunt. Jest wtedy usuwana poza grę, natomiast zagrywający wybiera stwora którego ten czar będzie "nawiedzać". Jeśli nawiedzany stwór spadnie na cmentarz, aktywuje się czar z haunt. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Ravnica: City of Guilds. Kicker Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Kicker 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Zdolność ta daje nam możliwość zapłacenia opcjonalnego, dodatkowego kosztu podczas płacenia kosztu mana karty. Jeśli zostanie zapłacony, aktywuje się dalsza część zdolności. Niektóre karty mogą mieć kilka zdolności Kicker, które mogą być aktywowane na raz lub osobno. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w blokach Invasion oraz Time Spiral. Madness Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Madness 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Zdolność ta pozwala na zagranie karty za jej koszt zdolności w momencie w którym jest ona odrzucana z ręki na cmentarz. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w blokach Odyssey oraz Time Spiral. Modular Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Modular 'X'", gdzie 'X' to określona liczba. Stwory z tą zdolnością wchodzą do gry z X znaczników +1/+1 na sobie. W momencie gdy stwór z tą zdolnością spada z gry na cmentarz, właściciel może przenieść z niego wszystkie znaczniki +1/+1 na innego artefaktycznego stwora. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatkach Darksteel oraz Fifth Dawn, jedynie na artefaktycznych stworach. Morph Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Morph 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Karty z tą zdolnością można zagrywać za koszt 3 mana. W takim przypadku karta wchodzi do gry odwrócona ("face down") jako stwór 2/2 bez koloru i nazwy. W dowolnym momencie właściciel stwora może zapłacić koszt zdolności, co sprawi że karta zostanie odkryta (face up). Jeśli na koniec gry są jakieś nieodkryte stwory, gracz jest zobowiązany do ich odkrycia i pokazania przeciwnikowi. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w blokach Onslaught oraz Time Spiral. Ninjutsu Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Ninjutsu 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Zdolność ta znajduje się na wszystkich kartach o podtypie Ninja w dodatku Betrayers of Kamigawa i tylko na nich. Jeśli gracz ma na ręce kartę stwora z tą zdolnością oraz kontroluje niezablokowanego stwora, może zapłacić koszt zdolności oraz wrócić niezablokowanego stwora na rękę właściciela by wstawić kartę ze zdolnością ninjutsu do gry, zatapowaną oraz atakującą danego gracza. Zdolność ta pojawiła się jedynie w dodatku Betrayers of Kamigawa i jedynie na kartach w niebieskim i czarnym kolorze. Persist Kiedy stwór ze zdolnością Persist spada z gry na cmentarz i nie ma na sobie znacznika -1/-1, wraca do gry pod kontrolę właściciela, i kładzie się na niego znacznik -1/-1. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Shadowmoor. Prowl Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Prowl 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Zdolność tę można aktywować jedynie wtedy gdy stwór mający ten sam typ co karta z Prowl zada w fazie walki obrażenia przeciwnikowi. Większość kart z tą zdolnością ma dodatkowy efekt jeśli zostanie zagrana poprzez Prowl. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Morningtide, cechą wspólną dla wszystkich kart z Prowl z tego dodatku jest posiadanie podtypu Rogue. Rampage Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Rampage 'X'", gdzie X to określona liczba. Kiedy stwór z Rampage zostaje zablokowany dostaje +X/+X do końca tury za każdego blokującego stwora poza jednym. Reinforce Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Reinforce 'W' – 'XYZ'", gdzie 'W' to określona liczba, 'XYZ' to koszt. Zdolność tą można użyć kiedy karta z nią znajduje się na ręce. Po zapłaceniu kosztu 'XYZ' zdolności oraz odrzuceniu tej karty na cmentarz, gracz używający zdolności kładzie 'W' znaczników +1/+1 na wybranym stworze. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Morningtide. Replicate Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Replicate – 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Podczas zagrywania karty ze zdolnością Replicate, możemy dodatkowo zapłacić koszt tej zdolności. Jeśli zapłacimy, kopiujemy zagrany czar. Koszt ten można zapłacić dowolną ilość razy. Każda z kopii może mieć inny cel. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Guildpact. Retrace Kartę z tą zdolnością można zagrać z cmentarza, jeśli jako dodatkowy koszt przy jej zagraniu odrzuci się kartę lądu z ręki. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Eventide. Shadow Stwór z tą zdolnością może zablokować i zostać zablokowany tylko przez stwora ze zdolnością Shadow. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w blokach Tempest oraz Time Spiral. Split Second Jest to zdolność bierna. Podczas zagrywania karty z tą zdolnością, aż do czasu jej rozegrania, nie może zostać zagrana żadna inna karta, ani użyta żadna zdolność (wyjątek stanowią zdolności dające manę). Mogą się rozegrać jedynie te zdolności które nie używają stosu. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Time Spiral. Storm Każdy zagrany czar z tą zdolnością, jest kopiowany i kładziony na stosie za każdy poprzedni czar zagrany w danej turze. Przykład: Jeśli czar ze Storm został zagrany jako 5 w danej turze, zostaje on skopiowany jeden raz za każdy poprzedni czar w tej turze, czyli 4 razy. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w blokach Scourge oraz Time Spiral. Sunburst Stwory ze zdolnością 'Sunburst' wchodzą do gry ze znacznikiem +1/+1 za każdy kolor many zużytej podczas płacenia kosztu karty. W przypadku nie-stworów wchodzą do gry ze znacznikami naładowania ('charge counter'). Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Fifth Dawn i jedynie na artefaktach. Suspend Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Suspend 'W' – 'XYZ'", gdzie 'W' to określona liczba, 'XYZ' to koszt. Po zapłaceniu kosztu zdolności, karta jest usuwana z gry ('exile') z 'W' znaczników czasu ('time counter') na sobie. Na początku fazy 'Upkeep', kontroler zdejmuje jeden znacznik czasu. Jeśli jest on ostatni czar zostaje zagrany z pominięciem kosztu. Stwory zagrane poprzez 'Suspend' mają zdolność 'Haste' do końca tury. Transmute Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Transmute 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Gracz mający kartę z tą zdolnością na ręce może zapłacić jej koszt 'Transmute' i odrzucić ją z ręki, a momencie w którym może zagrać karty typu sorcery. Jeśli to zrobi, przeszukuje swoją bibliotekę w poszukiwaniu karty z kosztem mana równym odrzuconej karcie, ujawnia ją i bierze na rękę. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w dodatku Ravnica: City of Guilds i jedynie na kartach z gildii Dimir. Unearth Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Unearth 'XYZ'", gdzie 'XYZ' to koszt. Jeśli karta z tą zdolnością znajduje się na cmentarzu, jej kontroler może zapłacić koszt zdolności by wrócić ją do gry. Stwór wrócony do gry dostaje zdolność 'Haste' i z końcem tury lub kiedy pole gry zostaje usunięty poza grę ('Exile'). Zdolność może zostać użyta w momencie w którym można zagrywać karty typu 'Sorcery'. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Shards of Alara. Vanishing Na kartach istnieje zapis: "Vanishing 'X'", gdzie 'X' to określona liczba. Obiekty z tą zdolnością wchodzą do gry ze znacznikami czasu ('time counter') w liczbie 'X'. Na początku fazy 'Upkeep', kontroler danego obiektu zdejmuje jeden znacznik czasu. Jeśli zdjął ostatni, poświęca dany obiekt. 'Vanishing' jest ulepszoną wersją zdolności 'Fading'. Zdolność ta pojawiła się w bloku Time Spiral. Wither Stwór lub czar z tą zdolnością zadaje obrażenia stworom w postaci znaczników -1/-1. Jest to zdolność która zamienia normalny sposób w jaki zadawane są obrażenia. Obrażenia zadane w ten sposób nie są resetowane podczas kolejnej tury, tak więc stwór, który otrzymał obrażenia -1/-1 mając 4/3 w kolejnej turze będzie miał już 3/2.. Źródła * Gatherer: oficjalna baza danych kart. * [http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=magic/rules/tourneyplayer Magic Zasady gry] en:List of Magic: The Gathering keywords ru:Ключевые слова Magic: The Gathering Kategoria:Magic the Gathering Kategoria:Magic the Gathering Kategoria:Magic the Gathering